1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position-, speed- and force-controllable chip accessing apparatus, and particularly, to a position-, speed- and force-controllable chip accessing apparatus having its force controlled and its speed measured by VCM and its displacement controlled by an optical rule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a chip accessing apparatus 6 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,453 comprises a driving assembly 61 and a chip sucker 62. In actual operation, said driving assembly 61 drives said chip sucker 62 into a vertical movement by means of a high frequency ultrasonic transducer, and sucks a chip onto a Suction hole 63 by means of said chip sucker 62. Then, the chip accessing apparatus 6 is brought to a position above a work piece (an article to be processed), where said high frequency ultrasonic transducer drives said chip sucker 62 to mount the chip on said work piece for the purpose of processing. However, there is a disadvantage in this prior art in that the control of the working force can not be accomplished very precisely such that during the suction of the chip, the chip tends to be broken due to the too strong press down force from the chip sucker. Further, the speed of the pressing down chip accessing apparatus 6 can result in the varying of force and hence render the control of the force more difficult. Unfortunately, since no speed control design is provided with this conventional chip accessing apparatus 6, off grade products produced during processing with this device often increase the cost of production. Moreover, when the driving assembly 61 of this conventional chip accessing apparatus 6 drives the chip sucker 62 into a vertical movement, absence of positioning of displacement may lead the chip accessing apparatus 6 move a too deeper distance and hence break the chip, or may result in a insufficient displacement and hence the chip cannot be picked by suction. Furthermore, since the mounting on a work piece should be in a precise position and an accurate angle, while the conventional chip accessing apparatus 6 is not able to control the position and the angle in the moment of mounting a chip on a work piece, bad products are increased consequently.
In view of these, the conventional chip accessing apparatus has still a number of disadvantages, and is not one of perfect design.
The inventor has studied intensively for solving advantages associated with the conventional chip accessing apparatus and finally, developed successfully a position-, speed- and force-controllable chip accessing apparatus.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a position-, speed- and force-controllable chip accessing apparatus, that can avoid breakage of chip due to too strong force or too high speed, and that can apply a specific compress force for controlling position, speed and force.
Another object of the invention is to provide a position-, speed- and force-controllable chip accessing apparatus that can control its displacement by means of an optical rule to facilitate the accessing and programmable moving of the chip.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a position-, speed- and force-controllable chip accessing apparatus, that can rotate the chip sucker by means of a servo motor to bring the chip to a desired angle and direction.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide a position-, speed- and force- controllable chip accessing apparatus characterized in that by virtue of position-, speed- and force-control, the breakage of the chip can be avoided and that it can provide an appropriate compressing force to achieve the purpose of cost-saving.
The position-, speed- and force-controllable chip accessing apparatus that can fulfill objects mentioned above comprises:
a fixing seat, provided with a flexible positioning means at a proper central site on the right side of said fixing seat;
a rotational direction moving device, comprising of a servo motor and a chip sucker, wherein a Suction hole is provided on one side of said chip sucker, while a suction chamber is provided at a corresponding position on the rotation shaft; wherein a rubber gasket is provided around each of the upper and lower end of the suction chamber for preventing air from escaping out of the suction chamber; and an air guiding port for communicating with said suction hole on said chip sucker is provided in said suction chamber,
a linear direction moving device, comprising a driving means, and a speed sensor, wherein said driving means and said speed sensor are composed of an ultrasonic transducer; wherein said speed sensor is provided on the outer periphery of said driving means; and wherein said linear direction moving device is fixed on said rotational direction moving device through a Connecting element; and
a position sensing device, comprising an optical rule attached on a side of said rotational direction moving device, and a detector fixed on said fixing seat with a screw at a position corresponding with said optical rule.